


Calculating the Probability of I Love You

by deafeningsilences



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafeningsilences/pseuds/deafeningsilences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is flirtatious and Niall is absolutely clueless</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for anything with adorable and clueless Niall, so here is its manifestation

Zayn sauntered quietly to his first class, taking his time, his slow and deliberate strides echoing throughout the empty hallways. His hair was styled neatly into a slender quaff above his head, the raven hair glistening lustrously against the harsh fluorescent light. His eyes glowing with calm cool as he made his final steps and knocked on the door.

 

A young woman whose hair was fashioned into a tight bun greeted him, her scowl addressing the lateness of his arrival. Her thin mouth contorted into an impossibly thin line and her eyebrows rose in a sign of mockery as she surveyed the boy in front of her. She already knew of Zayn Malik and all his antics, everyone in school knew, even the parents knew. It wasn't a big surprise that he would come late for her class, in reality she was expecting much worse of the boy half expecting him to ride into class in a motorcycle while shouting every profanity known to the English language. She was half relieved and half disappointed that the infamous Zayn Malik only came to class late, but chose not to linger and let the boy pass.

 

Zayn for his part wasn't bad, per se, yes he had a tendency to be come to class late and punch someone in the face from time to time, but in all respect the boy was decent. Sure he had his vices, but really, who doesn't? Zayn just didn't like the educational system, and he had a very short fuse, no one was perfect, it was just people viewed Zayn more radically, due to his "bad boy" tendencies. Though the boy enjoyed being called this (due to the fact that he despised socializing as much as he hated getting stabbed) so he used it to his advantage, threatening people he particularly found annoying and well just ditching class, without him being judged further. So he led his life as the "bad boy," but in all honesty to himself Zayn was a softy sometimes, but he would murder someone before admitting it.

 

He seated himself in the chair at the far back of the classroom, ignoring the glares some of the students gave him. He plopped himself lazily on the armchair and was about to doze off before a tutting relieved him of his drowsiness. It was the teacher she had moved from her perch up front and had made her way to Zayn's chair looking slightly mischievous.

 

"Mr. Malik, you don't think you'll be sitting here will you?" She asked mockingly. Zayn did not like the tone in the woman's voice one bit, but stood his ground.

 

"And where on earth shall I be seated then?" He asked a similar smirk etched on his face.

 

"Oh, you'll be seated way up in front, right there just beside the teacher's table." She pointed to an empty seat near her desk. Zayn gave her a dumfounded look, because it meant listening to the awful class, the nature of which he did not know, and not getting to sleep because the teacher would catch him as soon as his eyes closed. He grumbled sourly and made his way to the front of the class. He sat down bitterly and faced anywhere but the front, not wanting to see the triumphant smirk she was brandishing. He looked to his left, the window the only sight being the exciting migration of the clouds from one side of the window to the other. Then he chose to look to the other side, choosing to relieve himself of the pure adrenaline rush of clouds to find a boy with glasses and freckles, he was slouched on his seat writing down notes for the class, which he still has not categorized. His hair was mopped clumsily on his head, bleach blond locks shining too brightly for anyone's sake. The boy had plump cheeks which wobbled slightly as he moved a tinge of rose enflaming the white skin. He had fat red lips which jutted out as he wrote solemnly on his notebook, his face scrunched up and adorable. Finally Zayn found the eyes, the soft baby blue eyes sparkling with determination as the boy wrote with so much vigor and concentration. Zayn found the boy absolutely adorable and was curious as to why he has never seen him around campus. Because Zayn and the rest of the school had already accepted he was openly gay, the student body too scared of Zayn to even try to mess with him, so he had already been called out for flirting with guys whilst classes were ongoing so Zayn did not have any inhibitions when he attempted to flirt with the blonde, emphasis on attempted.

 

He leaned forward and tapped the blond, the boy stopping abruptly to look at Zayn, when Zayn found those eyes looking at him with a slight curiosity and confusion he couldn't help but internally squeal, but of course his exterior was as determined to be as alluring as ever.

 

"Hey there, you know your eyes are really blue, I like blue," He said seductively, his voice turning into a purr as he slowly edged the sentence out of his mouth.

 

The blonde merely stared at him then said, "Ok," with an air of complete indifference and returned to his work.

 

Zayn was baffled at the reaction and tried his best to not looked fazed at the reaction and tried once more.

 

"Hey what's your name?" he questioned.

 

The blonde did not even stop and look at Zayn, he merely replied with a bored "Niall Horan."

 

Zayn was utterly floored at this point, but tried once again.

 

 "You have a really nice name, where you from? The name's Zayn Maliky by the way"

 

Again without the slightest change in tone, "Ireland, but I try to hide my accent, it draws less attention," was his reply.

"Oh and Hi Zayn," he added not giving Zayn any more attention.

 

"Wow really, but I think you would sound so much sexier if you spoke in your accent," Zayn said moving closer to Niall.

 

"Umm, ok thanks I guess, can you please stop talking to me I'm trying to take down notes," was his disgruntled reply and Zayn was baffled and shocked and was trying to comprehend the daftness of the person in front of him.

 

"Well would you try to look at a guy trying to flirt with you," Zayn snapped. This caught Niall's attention as the blonde looked at Zayn with pure shock.

 

"You were flirting with me?" Niall asked bemused, Zayn gave him a vigorous nod as a reply.

 

"Oh sorry, um later after class, meet me in the library maybe you can try to flirt with me there, I just really want to get these notes, sorry though," Niall said a bit unsure.

 

Zayn looked at the boy with a silent admiration as he internally cooed at the complete cluelessness of the boy in front of him and looked forward to setting foot in the library later.

 

One problem though, where was the library?


	2. The Curious Case of Niall Horan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn attempts to 'flirt' with Niall in the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, forgive me for some mistakes here and there

After consulting with about three people the whereabouts of the infamous library Zayn had found his way into the silent sanctuary. He had never seen this part of school, owing to his negligence to even chance a second glance at his surroundings, only familiarizing himself with the express route to the cafeteria, the only significant room in school, well in Zayn’s mind it was. So he made his way through the alien hallways as he looked at the heavy wooden doors, the dark wood a contrast to the bleach white color of the walls. A bronze plaque adorned the top of the door, a rusting piece of metal with fading white lettering spelling “Cowell Memorial Library,” it looked old and rustic the rust dancing on the metal exterior. He proceeded to enter the room pushing the oaken door open creating a very slow and deliberate creak as he veered forward. Zayn was greeted by a rugged floor with an expanse of metal shelves and fluorescent lights. A desk was positioned to his left with a stern looking man with a few books strewn across his desk a bald spot shining brightly against the dullness of the room. Zayn motioned himself forward and found a group of tables and chairs strategically placed in the center of the library students scattered all along the numerous wooden desks. He peered around spotting a familiar mop of bleach blond hair hunched over a book once again. He was huddled by himself his backpack sitting lazily on the seat next to him. His eyes trained unrelentingly on the book, his gaze moving uniformly as he read the book before him.

 

Zayn smiled to himself and moved to the chair across Niall and sat himself down. He waited for Niall to notice him, but Zayn had underestimated the boy’s concentration.  Niall did not flinch when Zayn plopped in front of him, nor did he move to acknowledge the boy even after sitting there for about 5 minutes in absolute silence. Zayn was trying to figure out the reason this boy was being absolutely bizarre, though Zayn had already assumed the boy was a straight A student with the perfect GPA and the prompt submissions and almost nonexistent social life. Zayn was not completely sure as to why he was strangely attracted to the boy. Some weird force had somehow compelled Zayn to come to the library and find this boy who isn’t even taking in his existence, Zayn was contemplating on leaving the blond still intent on memorizing the book, because he could easily slip out as easily as he slipped in and the blond would not take any notice, but there was something holding Zayn to his chair, and invisible force which Zayn could not decipher. So Zayn sighed heavily and waited for Niall to look at him, testing the length of time needed for the boy to actually acknowledge his being, so he waited.

 

Niall for his part was too engrossed in his book, being used to staying in the library by himself all the time, he was not expecting anyone to take a seat in front of him, he had dismissed the shuffling as another student walking past his seat, so he trudged on with his book, seemingly ignoring the boy about 10 inches away from him.

 

So when Niall took a break from reading to rest his eyes, he dropped the book and looked up and in sheer shock and confusion screamed

 

“Aghhnyaaa!” the exclamation a weird mix of an animal sound and someone sneezing, this shook not only Zayn, but the entire library. Niall was clutching his chest his heart beating erratically as he started to calm down.

 

“Wh-what are you doing scaring me like that,” he whispered lightly.

 

“Well good afternoon to you too,” Zayn smirked, with Niall grunting in response.

 

“For your information, I’ve been here for 10 minutes waiting for you to feel my presence,” Zayn reasoned.

“H-huh, really?” Niall questioned still quite confused and shocked.

 

“Yes, 10 whole minutes, is-“ Zayn then made a grab for Niall’s book, “The Complete Biography of William Shakespeare?” asked, then paused looking at the book with weird look.

 

“Is this for the book report?” Zayn asked smiling slightly

 

Niall flushed in response, “Yeah what’s it to you?” Niall said.

 

“The book report was about Othello, and it’s supposed to be written on a piece of pad paper,” Zayn said a matter of factly.

 

“I want to be thorough,” Niall replied.

 

“This is not thorough, it’s borderline obsessive,” Zayn stated amused brandishing a smirk

 

“Shut up, why are you even here anyway?” Niall said sulking while making a grab for the book, Zayn raising the book away from Niall’s clutches.

 

“Hey give it here,” Niall said.

 

“I’m going to flirt with you now remember,” Zayn said with a knowing smile.

 

Then it dawned on Niall, telling Zayn that he could flirt with him after class, staying true to his word he sat upright and looked at Zayn.

 

“Ok, but after you flirt with me, you give me my book back, ok,”

 

“Sure,” Zayn said smirking.

 

He let the book down and looked at the bespectacled boy, his eyes glistening in anticipation and impatience as he sat there silently.

 

“So, are you going to flirt with me or what,” Niall said agitated.

 

“Niall, have you ever flirted with someone?” Zayn asked curiously

 

“No,” he said plainly, unfazed by his answer

 

“Niall, do you know what flirting is?” Zayn trekked on looking at Niall, who suddenly looked offended.

 

“Of course I know what flirting is, it is when man or a woman use a subversive type of communication to show interest in a deeper more sexual relationship,” Niall said

 

“Hey I’m not trying to insult your intelligence or whatever but –“ Zayn tried to clarify, but was interrupted once again by Niall.

 

“Or it may also be referred to as coquetry,” He finished.

“Niall I’m not asking for the definition, I’m asking if you even know how it works,” Zayn said trying to appease the irritated boy. He had found that his attempts to woo the boy were becoming sort of futile, but he quite enjoyed talking to Niall,  the boy’s bluntness was refreshing and the fact that he had never in the course of their entire conversation has brought up Zayn’s reputation. He could get used to this.

 

Niall then gave up with the act and answered with a quiet “No,”

 

“Well Mr. Horan, when I flirt I don’t schedule it, I just do,” Zayn said moving forward.

 

Niall looked at him with curiosity, and listened intently.

 

“For example, this morning, that was me flirting with you, but now I can’t just do it,” Zayn said

 

Niall nodded in understanding.

  
“So if you’re not going to flirt with me, what will you do here?” Niall asked

 

“Well I was thinking of asking you out on a date,” Zayn said looking at the boy with a knowing smile.

 

“Ummm, I don’t know, I’ve never been on a date before, and I have to tell my mom and dad that I have to go out,” Niall rambled his voice becoming softer and softer as he turned the ramble into an internal struggle weighing the pros and cons of his decision, after finally arriving at a sound decision he looks at Zayn and gives him a nod, “Sure, my mom wants me to go out more anyway, she says that she doesn’t want me to die a virgin,” Niall says nonchalantly.

 

Zayn was now smiling at the prospect of hanging out with the boy once again, and taking in the unorthodox message Niall’s mom gave to him.

 

“Oh and I have to introduce you to my mom, she’s been pestering me to bring a friend home, you’ll be the first,” he smiles, the blue eyes crinkling and his braced teeth showing, Zayn internally cooed as he saw the cerulean gleam with a childlike vigor and almost leant in to place a kiss on Niall’s lips, but contained himself not being surprised that the boy had a lack friends, owing to his lack of social tact.

 

“And she’s still not sure what my sexuality is so yeah, she still thinks I’m asexual,” Niall says still not fazed at the peculiarity of his statement.

 

Zayn was now questioning the sanity of Niall’s mother after the amusing albeit weird relationship she had with her son, he pondered about asking about her but dismissed, placing the question in another time in the future.

 

“So you consider me as your friend?” Zayn asked Niall, a smile invading his

 

“I guess, I mean if you want to be my friend?” Niall said meekly a tone of doubt present in his voice.

 

“Yeah, we’re friends” Zayn said a full blown smile etched on his face.

 

“Ok, good. Because I only have one friend, his name’s Harry he also goes here, but he’s my cousin, and my mom said that she’s getting bored of Harry because she’s known him for his entire life,” Niall continued .

 

“And lately Harry hasn’t been coming around as often, because he told me he had to make time for his boyfriend, he told me once I had a boyfriend we could go out on double dates, so like if you become my boyfriend maybe we can go with Harry on his dates?” Niall said a hint of excitement in his voice.

 

Zayn felt giddy when Niall said boyfriend, and he imagined cuddling with Niall, the virgin skin grazing his, while he caressed the top of Niall’s hair and feeling the warmth of him pressed up against his chest. He was trying to ignore the blush invading his face and tried to diffuse the conversation before he ravaged Niall.

 

“So you’re gay?” Zayn inquired instead, internally beating himself up in his stupidity.

 

“Um, I guess I don’t know either, I’ve never been interested in someone, nor has someone been interested in me,” he replied a tone of indifference dancing in his tongue.

 

“So you’ve never been attracted to another person before?” Zayn inquired further his curiosity about the boy increasing with each passing answer.

 

“Yeah, I was never one to look at someone and feel, like butterflies in your stomach?” Niall said, sort of questioning his turn of phrase.

 

“Well, I don’t know what butterflies in the stomach feel like, it seems so idiotic, and who would want insects fluttering around your innards? It’s quite appalling if you ask me,” Niall stated. Zayn snickered at this; he has never enjoyed a conversation as much as he was enjoying this one, as if the boundaries of social normality were lost within them, talking had become so much easier with Niall, the fluid conversations building and kerning beautifully in this natural flow, unbarred and unabridged, only the notion of honesty and curiosity fuelling their words. He felt so free talking to Niall, there wasn’t anything that bothered the blond and he answered everything with a touch of earnest interest and honesty. Zayn also adored Niall’s seeming cluelessness about socializing and people, Zayn found it so endearing and attractive.

 

“I like you,” Zayn said genuinely, a soft smile gracing his features as he eyed Niall.

 

Niall lit up his eyes became brighter and his smile became larger as he looked at Zayn, “I like you too.”

 

They entered an easy conversation, Zayn found out that Niall had been home schooled when he was younger by the instruction of his father, and was placed into the public school system by his mother who threatened to abstain from cooking unless her “Special Penguin,” was put into normal school, but at that point Niall had become to accustomed to being by himself that he just didn’t care for other people and just sat in the library all day.

 

Zayn found himself wanting to find out more about Niall, absolutely everything about the boy and his family and well his mother, and everything else in between. He found himself enthralled by the boy and was surprised at how everything changes with one conversation.

 

It was easy to say that Zayn was irrevocably hooked on Niall Horan.

 

And when Niall left with an armful of books ranging from Othello to The Republic Zayn searched for something to read, so maybe he could talk to Niall about it the next day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, here's the second chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am writing it :) Thanks for the feedback from the last chapter :) xx


	3. Meeting the Horans Act 1. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, let me introduce myself, I am Josephine Horan, Niall’s mom, but you can call me Aunt J or Auntie Jo, or Auntie Jojo or just Jo,” She said extending a hand towards Zayn.
> 
> “Cause I’m cool like that,” She smiled, Zayn looked at Niall to find him totally unfazed, no surprise, about the entire thing, but maybe because he was used to his mother being slightly psychotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNBETA'D SORRY I'M REALLY LAZY! And Niall's mother is played by Elizabeth Banks :D

Zayn had chosen to read Metamorphosis for two reasons, none of which would have justified trying to decipher one of the premier references of existentialism. Firstly Zayn thought the book cover looked “cool,” mentioning that monster appearing in the bedroom was quite “rad,” and secondly Zayn chose this classis due to its brevity, yet at the part wherein Gregor Samsa wakes up and find out he was an insect-like creature who had no actual purpose but to barf and eat, Zayn had lost all interest and was about to place it on the shelf of his desk when a ruffling of footsteps severed his attention from the task at hand. At the entrance of his room stood Doniya her raven hair curled up with various clips and scrunchies littering her lacquered hair, her robe slightly opened revealing a baggy shirt and a pair of boxers.

 

“Zayn, have you seen my –“She stops in her tracks once she sees her younger brother holding something that didn’t smell of tobacco or ink.

 

“Is that a book?” She asks absolutely surprised at her discovery pointing directly at the paper back in Zayn’s hand. She took a wary step forward and observed the little clump of paper situated between Zayn’s hands and came to the conclusion that it was indeed a book.

 

“You’re reading a book!” She exclaimed.

 

“Yes, I’m reading a book,” Zayn replied nochalantly

 

“You’re _reading_ a book,” She exclaimed once more emphasizing the fact that Zayn was in fact reading something that was not gay porn.

 

“I’m reading a book, it’s not that hard to understand, that I’m reading a book, you use your eyes and you look at the letters then-“

 

“Why?” She asked curiously

 

“What do you mean, why, can’t I just read a book?” Zayn asked offended.

 

“No, Zayn you’ve never laid a hand on a book since you were 12, we had to lock you in your room so that you could read your textbooks,” Doniya said unfazed by Zayn’s dumbfounded expression.

 

“Excuse me, that was different ok,” Zayn responded.

 

“Zayn you’re reading Metamorphosis,” Doniya said pointedly.

  
“So what,” Zayn said irritated.

  
“Zayn that is not an entry level book, though it may seem short and the cover might look _cool_ , it’s one of the most prized pieces of literature, so unless you’ve been sneaking books under your bed for the past  6 years then there must be something or someone” Doniya smirks an obnoxious smile riding on her lips.

 

Zayn internally cursed himself for choosing the book, but chose to deny instead of coming clean.

  
“There is no one; I’m just reading it for the hell of it, so please get out of my room before I assault you with my pen.” Pushing Doniya out of the room, but Doniya slid herself out of Zayn’s grasp and sat on the bed, leaving Zayn to fall face first onto the carpeted floor.

“Oh Zaynie has a little crush on a boy,” Doniya coos.

 

“No I don’t, please shut up before dad hears you! You know how he gets when he hears anything to do with my relationship.” Zayn whispers violently into her ear.

 

“I’ll strike you a deal, if you can tell me what the book is about tomorrow then I’ll leave the subject, but If you don’t get it right, well perhaps father can help you with your wittle problem,” Doniya smirks evilly eyeing Zayn with a triumphant gaze.

 

“You wouldn’t,” Zayn says moving impossibly close to Doniya his eyes turning dark

 

“Well we’ll have to find out tomorrow then Zaynie,” She says snidely, before exiting the room with a smirk Zayn wanted to rip out of her perfectly tendered  kin.

 

He huffed and read once again attempting to finish the godforsaken book about the stupid creature and Gregor Samsa. That night Zayn slept with a scowl on his face internally cursing the existence of Gregor Samsa and his life.

 

+++

The next day Zayn walked into the library after class hoping to find the blond wanting to ask him about the book that he read last night. Zayn was pretty sure that he would find the blond somewhere within the vicinity of the library and hoped that he could explain to him the answer to Doniya’s question. He walked through the wooden door and found the blond sitting in the table from the day before, his head buried once again in another thick book. Zayn moved to the boy and sat in front of him this time tapping Niall on the head lightly so that the blond would acknowledge his existence this time. The boy looked up with his bright blue eyes, which were crinkled and slightly teary from the lengthened period which it was peeled, a slight tinge of pink gracing the creamy whites of his iris. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand looking absolutely adorable, Zayn just wanted to hug and cuddle him but restrained himself.  Niall then looked at Zayn and brandished a smile, Zayn returned with a grin of his own.

 

“Hello,” Niall says tiredly.

 

“Hi, you look tired,” Zayn says completely forgetting about what he was supposed to ask Niall.

 

“Yeah I am, I had a test in Calculus today, I studied the entire night” Niall said

 

“Oh, why you still here then, why don’t you go home,” Zayn inquired a slight tone of worry evident in his voice.

 

“I can’t sleep unless I’ve studied,” Niall stated plainly.

 

“Oh ok, hey Niall do you want to –“ Zayn started but was interrupted when Niall suddenly blurts.

 

“Can you come to my house today?” Niall says suddenly his eyes popping out in realization.

 

“Uh- ah-uh- huh?” Zayn rambles incoherently surprised as Niall’s proposition, heat curling up in his stomach and bestowing upon him flushed cheeks.

 

“Oh it’s just that I told my mom that I made a friend and she ordered me to bring you to our house, she’s really excited,” Niall says indifferently.

 

“Uh, sure,” Zayn says smiling. He had never acted like this before, it was such a new and invigorating feeling, something so foreign and electric spewing out of his body whenever he heard the deep voice or saw the little tufts of auburn sticking out of his bleach blond hair. Zayn would feel warm whenever he would see Niall fix his glasses or adjust his seating when he read. Zayn had had his fair share of flings and affairs with random guys, but none of them were like Niall, none of them were smart or unbiased. They merely saw Zayn as _Zayn_ , the guy who smokes and who is rebellious and untamable, but Niall viewed him as simply Zayn, the guy who tried and failed to flirt with him. And Zayn loved that he could be as free as he was whenever he talked to Niall.

 

Zayn didn’t notice but he had been staring at Niall for about 10 minutes when Niall poked him on the cheek.

 

“Zayn are you still conscious?” Niall said while poking Zayn with his finger, Zayn snapped out of his reverie and looked at Niall expectantly.

  
“So let’s go?” Niall asked, Zayn merely nodded still staring at Niall, feeling the heat curling inside him.

 

+++

 

They had been walking for about 10 minutes a silence befalling the two boys as they strolled through the barren streets the afternoon sun beating down on them the crimsons and oranges mixing with soft hues of purple slowly invading the backdrop. Zayn looked at the setting sun then at Niall and smiled to himself.

 

“Do you know that sky isn’t really blue,” Niall says offhandedly looking at the sky above them.

 

“We only see the sky as blue, because that’s what our eyes take in, but in reality it can be any color,” Niall explained.

 

 “Kind of like people,“ Niall said, surprising Zayn, but he chose not to react just listened.

 “People judge people, because that’s the only layer someone can see, the only color that their eyes permit, but in all reality no one truly knows anyone,” He says dreamily looking at the now purple sky a blanket of stars illuminating the darkened sky. Zayn could only look at Niall with a shocked expression, but was snapped out when Niall started to speak again.

 

“Oh sorry if I shocked you there, been reading too much philosophy lately, last night I made an analogy of the peas on my plate and the existence of life on earth,” Niall said looking at Zayn smiling.

 

“My mom threatened to shove her spoon down my throat if I didn’t stop talking and eat my peas,” Niall said indifferently, and if Zayn wasn’t nervous about meeting Niall’s mother, he was now.

 

They turned a corner and found themselves in front of a medium sized two floor, it was reasonably sized and decent, nothing out of the ordinary, Niall went to the porch and whipped out his keys , turning the lock on the door and entering the house, Zayn following closely behind.

 

When Zayn entered the house he saw an assemblage of portraits on the wall in front of him, in each was a group of three, a man with neatly combed brown hair, a woman with blond hair waving and curling gracefully down her back and a boy with a blond mop of hair and cerulean eyes, Niall. Different portraits of the family were scattered throughout the wall, all differently posed but all looking poised and proper.

 

Then Zayn heard a clicking of heels approaching the room and faint female voice echoing throughout the house.

 

“Niall baby is that-“the woman in the picture was now standing in front of Zayn her blue eyes reminiscent of her teenage son, her hair curled gracefully to her shoulders. She stood splendidly in front of Zayn wearing a simple white dress which flowed down to her thighs the flowing dress ruffled against her immaculate skin. She had a shocked expression on her face, then it contorted into a humongous smile.

 

“Harry! Get your ass here!” She screamed enthusiastically. Just then a lanky boy bolted out of the room the Niall’s mom came from, he was wearing a sweater and incredibly tight black jeans he also had clear emerald eyes which glowed with a bit of mischief. Behind him was a shorter boy with feathered hair he also had blue eye, but unlike Niall’s and his mother’s the boy had a darker shade of blue, he also had very prominent backside accentuated by his also impossibly tight jeans. The boy with the curls looked at Zayn and put on a frown. Then Niall’s mother spoke.

 

“Told you he was real, pay up you little shit,” She said, Harry grimaced and placed a few bills on Niall’s mother’s awaiting hand.

 

“Oh, let me introduce myself, I am Josephine Horan, Niall’s mom, but you can call me Aunt J or Auntie Jo, or Auntie Jojo or just Jo,”  She said extending a hand towards Zayn.

 

“Cause I’m cool like that,” She smiled, Zayn looked at Niall to find him totally unfazed, no surprise, about the entire thing, but maybe because he was used to his mother being slightly psychotic.

 

“Oh, I bet you thought I was Niall’s younger sister, huh,” She said cocking her eyebrows at Zayn.

 

“I get that a lot,” She said with a satisfied smile, while she sashayed her hair.

 

“No you don’t,” said the curly haired lad named Harry.

 

“Shut it Styles before I tell your mother about your little rendezvous with Louis last week,” She said threateningly.

  
“You wouldn’t,” Harry said, the other boy flushing in response and cackling madly.

 

“As much as I hate my sister for being the absolute bore, you’re suffering comes first,” She said looking at Harry with a smirk. Harry grumbled in response.

 

 

She then looked at Zayn once again and said.

 

“Well this couple right here is Harry,” she said pointing to the curly haired one, “And Louis.” Motioning her hand to point at the other boy.

 

“Harry is Niall’s annoying cousin who spends more of his time here than his actual house, and Louis is his boyfriend who I like better than Harry,” She says sweetly.

 

“Hey, you love me,” Harry squawks

 

“No I don’t,” She says pausing slightly before looking at the still unmoving Niall, mouthing a “He is hot,” while giving him a thumbs up.

 

“Mom, you know Zayn can see you,” Niall says.

 

“Oh no Zayn didn’t see that, didn’t you Zayn?” She asks looking at Zayn sweetly.

 

Zayn shakes his head both in fear and amusement.

 

“Ok, now you boy run up and go to Niall’s room while I prepare dinner, Zayn you’re staying over for dinner am I correct,” She says her eyes looking glistening in pristine curiosity, but her tone splashed with threatening tone.

 

“Styles you can’t eat dinner here,” She then says to Harry her tone scalding. Harry just sticks his tongue out and heads for the stairs, Louis following behind, Niall then moves towards the stairs and beckoning Zayn to follow.

 

And Zayn merely follows, a bit unsure if he made the right choice of entering the household.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing comments and all your love! Please leave your comments for future reference :D
> 
> Dinner with the Horan's next chapter! and Niall's dad makes an appearance!


	4. Meeting The Horans Act 2. Mingling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the den of the Horans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support! Please forgive me for the tardiness of this update.  
> UNBETA'D once again.

His sanity have all but vanished into the rose scented hall of the Horan’s as Zayn trudged solemnly into Niall’s room his head observing the narrow hallway adorned with meticulously placed portraits, different landscapes and sceneries, Zayn could distinguish the seaside of France and the gaudy London landscape, he could see the rolling hills of Italy adorned with the warmth of the Tuscan sunset as, but what caught Zayn’s eye was a solemn picture on the wall. A single portrait set aside from the others, its place holding something so special, it wasn’t situated in a frilly frame, nor was it embedded with crystals on the contrary it was in a simple black frame, the photo itself black and white. The picture was of a boy with dark locks and pale skin punctuated by small freckles, he was dressed in a jumper and sandals, he was in a large white room a single book stood next to the boy as the light basked the boy in peculiar light, the portrait was eerily haunting and breathtaking, Zayn didn’t notice but he had stopped moving as his eyes became transfixed with the picture.

On the other side of the hall noticing that his companion was no longer walking beside him Niall hastily looked behind and caught a glimpse of Zayn looking at a portrait. Niall told the other boys to stop and follow him to where Zayn was frozen.

“Zayn why are you staring at that picture, are you suffering a mental illness? Is your brain mentally degrading into a pile of dust willing you to hinder from mobile activity?” Niall asked his voice serious his gaze transfixed at the raven.

Zayn on his part did not take into account that Niall was basically saying that he was slowly degrading into an inanimate object just asked.

“Who’s this?” he asked to no one in particular his face still looking at the picture.

Then from out of nowhere Harry’s head popped out next to Zayn his curls brushing against Zayn’s ear, leading to Zayn inadvertently smacking Harry’s face, which in turn lead to Harry stumbling to the floor. Which then caused the vase behind Harry to nearly fall on his head, but was saved by the hands of his boyfriend, who did not chivalrous deed as he shoved Harry out of harm’s way by kicking him in the ribs causing the boy to writhe in pain as he rolled on the carpeted floor; while Niall just stared at everything with a blank expression. Then they all heard footsteps moving up the stairs and low and behold there stood Mrs. Horan in her dress holding a worried expression, as she surveyed the broken vase, her writhing nephew and Zayn kneeling beside him saying a million apologies by the second she could only do one thing.

“HARRY STYLES WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ZAYN!” she screeched her perfectly powdered face turning into a venomous scowl.

Zayn could only just look shocked at the woman before him, he could have sworn she was about to castrate him and nail him to the front porch as a reminder to everyone that no one messed with her house, but apparently all that speculated rage was directed a t Harry and amusingly Harry didn’t even look surprised.

“I swear Auntie, I’m here bruised and bloody and so close to death and you seem to only get mad at me,” Harry said exasperated still clutching his nose from where Zayn smacked him.

“I mean this guy cobbled my nose to a pulp and you only think of him, I am appalled by you,” Harry said

“Shut it you little shit, I am not scaring the first friend my Niallie brought home because of you and your uselessness in this earth,” She scolded.

She then proceeded to mouth, even though Zayn was standing right in front of her, ‘He can mate with Niall,’ again Niall chimed to point out the extremely obvious, “Mother, Zayn is right in front of you,” he said quietly.

Again Jo looked at Zayn with her sickeningly sweet smile and said, “But Zayn didn’t see anything, didn’t you Zayn?” She asked her head turned to the side her eyes becoming manic as she surveyed Zayn with her grin. Zayn felt his voice die within his soul, he felt the sudden cold as he shuddered with fear as the impeding gaze perpetrated his conscience, feeling the creeping fear envelope him, forcing him to nod in agreement.

“Auntie, the only thing that’s keeping Zayn in this house is the fear that if he dares leave it, you would personally hunt him down and murder him in front of his family,” Harry said with a smirk.

“Harry you are truly a masochist aren’t you?” Louis then quipped from behind his boyfriend who was now getting up and cleaning himself of the stray dust and dirt from his clothing.

“Oh baby you should know,” Harry said snidely a smirk growing in his lips, Louis could only but blush.

“Harry I will call your mother if you don’t shut up,” Jo said with a finality while directing her gaze towards the boy on the floor. Harry was about to retort something very far from assent when Louis’ agile foot made a point of hitting him in the ribs, now writhing in pain Louis answered for the whining boy.

“He will, I’ll make sure of it,” Louis said grinning while dragging Harry across the carpeted floor his mouth in a pout. Jo then looked at Niall and Zayn and poised herself into a cheery grin saying “I apologize for Harry, he has always been the least liked person in the family, you just have to ignore his stupidity, anyway the food will be ready in about a half an hour why don’t you just stay in Niall’s room for the time being,”  Zayn just nodded and turned to face Niall trying to shake off the feeling of unease churning in his stomach, Niall could only shrug and walk to his room to be greeted by Harry situated between Louis’ lap, while the big bottomed boy tended to Harry’s bloody nose.

Zayn surveyed the obsessively neat and organized space which was Niall’s room, he could see the neatly stacked books in the shelves covering about a third of one wall while other was Niall’s study table, equally as neat and organized. To the side of that was a small sitting area with two lounge chairs and finally across that Niall’s bed. Niall moved to his bed taking of his shoes and placing them neatly beside his bed.

“Niall, kick your shoes a bit, you know how your mom feels when you act too neat,” Louis said from where he was cleaning Harry’s face. Niall nodded and kicked his shoes into disarray then sitting himself on the bed. Zayn was standing in the front of the doorway his posture straightened and poised, he had never in his life acted so serious, he had never acted so courteous and submissive, he was supposed to be the tough guy everybody feared, but in a matter of minutes he was subjected into this blubbering mess of fear and anxiety, everything seemed so alien and new to him. His constant superior demeanor shattered whenever he looked at Niall or when he sensed the impending presence of his mother. Everything became so peculiar and exaggerated, Zayn wanted to figure out everything but he chose to start with the bleeding boy in front of him.

“I’m sorry about the nose, I didn’t mean to sick you the nose like that, you scared me is all,” Zayn muttered rather meekly, once again debating within himself to churn out some more confidence.

“Don’t worry Harry forgives you for whatever has happened to him, because he knows that his stupidity caused everything,” Louis says smiling at Zayn, Harry nodding with a grin.

He wanted to ask why Niall’s mother was sort of psychopathic and worthy of being in a Hitchcock film, but chose for a tamer yet sufficiently concerned question, “Will I die?” Zayn didn’t mean to let it come out that way but somehow it made its way into his mouth and out into the open air for everyone to hear.

“No, just don’t be Harry and you’ll be fine, she likes you though,” Louis smiles and Zayn gives him a grateful look while still being unable to move from his spot trying to stay by the doorway letting his body lean towards the exit as if the body of Mrs. Horan would grab him and suck him into a dark abyss.  Apparently Harry noticed this and made it a point to say, “You do know it would be easier for her to grab you from there,” a smirk riddled on his face, dimples on full display, traces of dried blood making look quite manic and creepy.

“Harry don’t smile like that you look like you want to murder him,” Louis said smacking Harry on the head. Harry chuckled in reply as he saw Zayn bound to Niall’s bed situating himself beside the silent blonde.

Louis and Harry stopped when they saw the tan boy look at Niall with his soft gaze, Niall gave Zayn a smile then said “You’re my first friend, you’ve made my mom so happy,” Niall beamed his eyes sparkling with gratitude, Zayn could only fight the blush invading his face as Niall praised him. And Louis and Harry could only hide their smirks as they saw the two interact with each other.

“No problem Niall, is your mom really like that?” Zayn then asked wanting to know what possessed his mother to act as she did. Niall gave him a calculating look than replied with a solemn “Yes, why does it bother you, I mean Louis and Harry tell me that mom kind of gets weird sometimes and maybe I don’t notice it, but you’re making her so happy and your my first friend and she said that my first friend should be special and you were special and like… I’m sorry if you think I’m weird,” Niall said with a bowed head his ramble ending with a sullen groan, Zayn had not seen this side of Niall, he was so vulnerable, so small when he talked so far from the confident and blunt boy he met in the library, and Zayn didn’t know what possessed him but somehow his arms made its way to Niall’s torso.

“I don’t think you’re weird, I kind of like you like this,” Zayn said, Niall was stunned but after his initial shock his hands moved slowly making their way to Zayn’s back and grasping them.

“Zayn?” Niall said his voice small and meek.

“Yes,” Zayn replied

“Do we have sex now or do you put your mouth on my penis and ‘suck like you’ve never sucked before’,” Niall said his tone so robotic and serious that Zayn could only think that he had somehow read it from somewhere in the library. Niall separated from the hug and looked  at Zayn and continued “Because they say homosexuals do these kind of things, I’m fairly knowledgeable  on the Kama Sutra  so if you want we can try the different positions, because in this book that I read it said that men who take part in actions which are fairly intimate and private it usually leads to coitus,” Niall stated a matter of factly tone his face devoid of any form of sarcasm or actual emotion he continued his rambling with “And it says that the act of which the penis penetrates the anus and enters the anal canal the male receiver feels this rush of ecstasy as the penis rubs against the prostate glands creating dopamine and thus-,” Niall was discontinued when a hand covered his mouth as the half mortified Zayn tried to compose himself of the scientific battery of anal sex.

“Niall we are not going to have sex, I like you but you have to wait ugh- if ever we- get to the subject of-,” Zayn stuttered not knowing how he was going to explain to Niall that he was not going to have sex with Niall (though he really wanted to, but that was beyond the point) because of the lack of intimacy, privacy and social norms.

“Niall he’s not going to have sex with you, this is not a science experiment, you have to build a relationship, remember we talked about this,” Harry concluded for Zayn his eyes knowing and caring as he looked at Niall.

“Oh I forgot, sorry if I made you uncomfortable Zayn, it’s just I never had a friend before,” Niall says giving Zayn a shy smile.

“Hey! I’m your friend Niall,” Harry said indignantly.

“Mom says that Louis and his deadweight aren’t friends but relations which have become unsatisfactory because of the deadweight, I think she was referring to you Harry,” Niall said

“Yeah deadweight you’re making us more unappealing,” Louis chuckled delightfully at his boyfriends expense, Zayn could not help but chuckle too.

“Hey what you laughing at, coitus,” Harry snidely remarked.

“At least my Niall’s mom actually likes me,” Zayn replied as smooth ease filling the room as he got more accustomed to the dynamics of this very peculiar setting, the atmosphere became light and vicarious and Zayn wanted to go deeper into it; it was quirky and alien to him, but in a way it was he had always wanted, something different.

“Wow you’ve found your voice, did the prospect of having sex with Niall get you all excited?” Harry asked with an air mischief his smirk lying plastered on his dimpled face. And though Zayn was excited he would never mention out loud.

“Harry, what if I walk away from this house before dinner, who would Johanna blame?” Zayn said cockily, knowing the strongest proponent in battling Harry was the woman Zayn cringed when seeing.

“Zayn’s got you there babe, so you better shut because I am not opening your underground tunnel again,” Louis said from his perch.

“But I loved that tunnel, made the sex so much better,” Harry chimed

“You made an underground tunnel?” Zayn asked surprised and somewhat fearful.

“Yup, Harry managed to tick Jo so much that she pulled out all the stops in getting Harry grounded for so long that he couldn’t see the light of day again,” Louis explained.

“But luckily their basement’s tiles have been recently retiled and some loose tiles slipped out, and Harry had somehow created a tunnel leading to their backyard. So at night he would sneak out and come to my house to have sex, took him about a week to finish the tunnel,” Louis narrated

“A week and a half, had a bit of trouble with the pipes,” Harry added.

“Is your mother that strict?” Zayn asked.

“The two sisters are different kinds of crazy,” Louis answered.

“I’ll introduce you to my mom one time so you can the experience the other spectrum of crazy,” Harry smiled.

“I think I’ll pass on that,” Zayn answered uneasily.

“Good choice,” Louis smiled, Harry and, surprisingly, Niall, nodded in agreement.

“Even you?” Zayn asked.

“She reorganizes my organization charts, it takes weeks to put them back just the way I want them,” Niall explains.

Zayn could only chuckle at the boy his eyes glistening with glee and happiness  as he found his stride within the confines of this group of people, he knew there was one person he was afraid of confronting again, but chose to leave that for the time being as he enjoyed the company of the three. But his comfort could only last for so long as the familiar tone of Johanna Horan echoed through the house.

“Boys, dinner’s ready!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lengthy wait and I hope this chapter was enough to keep you still remotely interested in the story, please do share your comments and suggestions below.


	5. Act 3: The Stuttering Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's dinner with the Horan's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, I'm so sorry for having taken so long, I have been going through somethings and shit but here is the latest chapter. This is the fic which has received the most reaction so hopefully like it :D
> 
> Thank you for all your support and the comments and I love you all

As Zayn basked in the soft glow of the chandelier hanging on the ceiling of the Horan household, the large circular fixture poised sternly in its perch high above the inhabitants, it had a circular frame punctuated by falling arms shaped like vines curling down the main skeleton.  The center a large spherical light bulb hung, its incandescent light shining with vigor and languid sustenance. It was in itself a figure very demanding and homey, but for its beauty and grandeur it could not fulfill the role of intimidating figure, for the intimidating figure in that room at that moment was a woman garbed in a bubble gum pink apron, with. The words "The hostess with the mostest" stitched on its front. She had a pot of something Zayn was not accustomed to smelling, something that screamed Asian, though. And he was right as the woman ladled a large heaping of clear broth onto his bowl, with chicken, ginger and some vegetables he has not seen in his life, there was a large crescent shaped mass which was translucent and smelt of health. He gingerly poked the foreigner in his bowl and tried to figure out what it was.

 

"That's a papaya," Niall said form across the table, observing Zayn meticulously harass the vegetable in front of him. 

 

Harry was lightly chuckling beside Niall, his face light and flooding with mirth.

 

"You look like you've been deprived of life Zayn, it's not poisonous," 

 

Zayn once again looked into his alien concoction, slightly trying to find signs of life within the floating vegetation.

 

And with guts he did not know he had, Zayn blurted.

 

"What is this?"

 

"It's a Filipino dish, they call it Tinola, once a week we have Asian, to mix things up a bit," Johanna smiled from her seat.

 

Zayn meekly thanked her and proceeded to examine his bowl once again, cautiously taking his spoon and scooping a good amount of the ginger scented soup, the sharp aroma riling up his taste buds, as he carefully blew on the broth and once sufficiently cooled placed it into his awaiting mouth, he could taste the familiar ginger lingering in the liquid and the savory flavor of chicken, but he could also taste this lightness and earthiness, which was robust and so clean at the same time it was quite refreshing and warming at the same time.

 

"It's really good, Mrs. H" Zayn suddenly blurted out, the nickname suddenly blustering out of his head, a d he suddenly gulped, not wanting to offend the slightly deranged woman.

 

"That's new," Harry, quipped amusedly, then Johanna started to look calculating and suddenly clouded then said.

 

"I like it, it kind of makes me sound like I'm this super cool mom, good one Mr. Z... Or uh Mr. M or wait, wait, no Mr. Z sounds better, don't you think," Johanna beamed 

 

Zayn could only nod in amusement and slight fear.

 

"Jo, you're the worst, Zayn's only laughing, because of pity,"

 

Zayn wanted to strangle the curly haired boy; he desperately dislikes the notion of experiencing potential crucifixion due to Harry’s inability to shut his giant mouth.

 

"Excuse me manure head, no one asked for your input so eat your food or I'll call your mom," she threatened.

 

Harry silenced at the threat and proceeded to slurp on his food.

 

"Umm, why don't you like your mom?" Zayn asked.

 

"Cause my sister's a right bore that's why," Johanna said rolling her eyes.

 

"I mean I love her to death, but stick me in a room with her for more than an hour I will start ripping my hair out," Johanna continued gesturing violently with her spoon.

 

"So Zayn what made you want to be friends with my little Nialler, I mean this little boy is like the most socially inept person I know, no offense darling,” She cooed at her son, the blond only responded with a nonchalant shrug.

 

Zayn knew if he had anything to talk about with Niall’s mother, it would be, well, Niall. He was flummoxed with the how peculiar Niall was, it was quite endearing.

 

“Well, he’s really different, he’s genuine and truthful and he’s quite fit,” Zayn answered.

“So I take it your gay then,”

 

“Out and proud,”

 

“You’re gonna help my little Nialler explore his sexual orientation then?” Johanna said, and Zayn did not know if the woman cryptic stare was a form of warning or invitation, it was so sickeningly sweet that Zayn could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, as the woman’s azure eyes bored down onto Zayn with a quavering malice, it was intent and constant, her eyes.

 

Then she let out a  hysteric squeal, her blond curls shaking with mirth.

“Aww, that was so easy, Niall I like him, good choice, I have someone new to play with,” Johanna smirked.

Zayn for his part did not want to know what morose definition of play Niall’s mother was referring too.

“Now let’s eat up before Zayn pees in his pants,” Johanna goes on, and Zayn could feel the crawling cringe bubbling within him, he just slurped his soup and bowed his head in absolute mortification.

After about 5 minutes of unlettered clattering of spoon and fork on porcelain, there came honk of a horn directly outside of the house riling the occupants of the dining table.

“Dad’s home,” Niall murmured.

And as accurate as Niall’s statement there was a jingling of keys and the distinct unlocking of the door and a man entered the foyer, his neatly groomed hair poised in a clean up do, his clear blue eyes colored with a tinge of soft grey, his strong muscular body forming the shape of his midnight black work outfit. One thing that Zayn noticed about Niall’s father, was well he looked exactly like Niall, it was like Niall aged 20 years and worked on his physique, and well Zayn may have a little crush on Niall’s dad, he was quite fit.

“Hello all!” He jovially greeted, his smile forming two soft dimples on his young face.

Oh and he was Irish, if Niall was going to grow up something like that Zayn would kind of want to have coitus sooner than later,

Mr.Horan looked around at the table and his eyes immediately reached Zayn, the only foreign body in his household.

“Oh and who might you be,” He asked nicely.

Before he could even speak, three different and very distinct voices got ahead of him,

“Niall’s boyfriend!”

“My new play thing”

“He’s my friend,”

The last one was Niall without a doubt and Zayn heard this pride, something he hadn’t heard from Niall, because sure Niall was incredibly intelligent and he shared all of his little tidbits of intellectual prowess, but when Niall said those words, it was lik he accomplished something he had never thought of accomplishing, like a marathon for the handicapped, it was a hurdle that he went through and Zayn could feel a warmth enter his body seeing the large smile on Niall’s face.

“His name’s Zayn,” Niall proceeded the smile still evident in his face.

“Well hello Zayn,” Mr.Horan said, while motioning towards Zayn offering his hand, Zayn shook it with a greeting, but not knowing the man’s name, he just distinctly referred to him as Mr. Horan.

“Call me Allen, and I want to apologize on the behalf of my son and Louis for the trauma my wife and her nephew has cause you,” He smirked.

Zayn liked Niall’s dad, exponentially more than his unfathomable mother.

Allen proceeded to peck his wife on the cheek and ruffle Niall’s hair, which causes the boy to let out a dissatisfied groan.

“So how’s everyone’s day,” He announces from his seat once he was properly seated.

“Well Zayn clobbered my nose and I bled,” Harry quipped, still attempting for someone to take some form of pity on him.

“Oh is that right, well I’m sure whatever happened Zayn forgives you for being,” Allen pauses still looking at Harry.

“-Well you,” He finishes with an unsure finality within his voice, while Harry ducked his head in disappointment once again.

“You know babe you keep on trying, but everyone knows you too much,” Louis smiled pecking his fuming boyfriend on the cheek.

Niall suddenly glanced at Zayn and gave him a tentative smile, and Zayn returned the smile back with a shy grin, unknown to them Johanna was quietly peering at the two with a look of pure happiness.

+++

After dinner Johanna asked Zayn to assist to bring some plates in, he dutifully moved to the kitchen bringing with him the plethora of plates, placing them neatly beside the woman who was once again wearing her pink apron.

Johanna stopped cleaning the dishes and looked at Zayn with an unfathomable look.

“Thank you,” She said sincerely, Zayn felt like her expression was not appropriate for his recent contribution of putting the plates down by the sink.

“Umm, your welcome Mrs. H” He said confused, he was about to take his leave when a soggy hand swiped his neck.

“I’m not thanking you for putting down the dishes you idiot,” She said exasperatedly.

“I mean thank you for giving Niall a chance, it’s been hard” She said looking fondly at her son from arc leading to the dining room, he was neatly folding some linen, while Harry traipsed around hindering Louis from putting the cutlery away.

“I’ve had to endure being with that curly haired idiot being my son’s only friend, I mean he did bring Louis but, Niall really doesn’t know how to interact with anybody and I don’t expect Niall to have a lot of friends, but I just hope he has the best kind of friends,” She said pensively her face turning soft.

“I won’t ever try to take advantage of him, I promise, I really want to be Niall’s friend,” Zayn said

“I know, I saw your silent conversation during dinner,” She said with a smirk.

“Don’t worry even if you take advantage of him, I will make sure to make your life a living hell,” She whispered with a sadistic smile.

Zayn gulped down the fear gripping at that moment, Zayn knew that even if he wanted to take advantage of Niall, Johanna would scare him too much to even try. It looked like he was stuck with Niall, and his stomach felt a lurch of happiness thinking of the prospect of always being with Niall.

+++

After informing his need to leave everyone gave Zayn a jovial wave before Niall started leading him out.

They went out into the night, the sweet autumn air breezing through the silent night.

“Thanks for having me tonight,” Zayn said looking at Niall with a grateful smile.

“Thanks for coming,” Niall replied with a similar gesture.

“Well I have to go before my mom starts calling the police,” Zayn says.

“Oh, shit Zayn really, do you want me to phone your mom, I can tell her that it was-“ Zayn hurriedly hushed him with a finger to Niall’s mouth a smile gracing his face.

“I was exaggerating, it was a.. ugh a hyperbole,” Zayn clarified.

Niall nodded in understanding, his face clearly embarrassed.

“I’ll try to work on that, I mean Harry gives me lessons but most of the time he tells me something then gets distracted by Louis,” Niall explains.

“Why don’t I teach you instead, I promise I won’t get distracted by Louis,” Zayn smirked.

“Why would you be distracted by Louis, I mean Harry has a sexual relation with him, and –“

“Niall”

“What?”

“Hyperbole,”

“Right Hyperbole,” Niall said his face heating with embarrassment.

“See this is why I need to learn, so that I don’t do, do, --- this,” he says gesturing to himself.

“I’ll teach you, I’ll meet you in the library tomorrow ok,” Zayn smiles.

“Yeah, ok” Niall smiles his face lighting in pure gratitude.

And with some sort of inhuman guts Niall takes a step forward and encompasses Zayn in a bear hug. Zayn did not know there was something as warm and comforting as Niall right now, nothing that was so full of heart and warmth.

“Thank you, Zayn see you tomorrow,” Niall smiles into his chest, before running into the house closing it in a hurry. Leaving Zayn with a feeling of emptiness as he felt the chill of the night embrace him.

+++

When he got back to the house Doniya was the one who answered the door, a grace evident on her face.

“What you smiling about, you look like a really ugly dog,” Zayn taunted, while entering the house and climbing the stairs, but before he could reach the top Doniya’s voice reached him.

“What is the central plot of Metamorphosis?” Doniya smirk widening.

Zayn almost shat himself, he had completely forgotten about his sister’s question last night, he was too preoccupied with spending time with Niall that he lost track of the night before. He desperately did not want his father to know that he was interested in someone.

“Fuck,” Zayn spat.

“That’s the wrong answer,” Doniya chorused, then Zayn braced himself for what was to come.

“DAD ZAYN HAS A NEW CRUSH!” she screeched with an impossibly shrill voice.

Then a man came jogging into the foyer, his huge muscular frame imposing a strong and almost intimidating look upon his face.

“Zayn!” HE screamed at him with an unmasked ferocity, his face contorting into an unmasked rage.

And Zayn was preparing to run to the next state, escape his life forever, forget about Niall, and Johanna, he needed to escape his father.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner! I had two dates planned for you this weekend,”

Zayn groaned loudly as he witnessed his father turn from rage filled alpha male to a dotting mother.

Zayn could remember when he first came out to his father, his dad’s reaction was unorthodox; he was uncharacteristically supportive and was intensely proactive in his relationships. He would try and try to get Zayn to feel normal and become the dad that was always supportive and loving sometimes, borderline insane, but Zayn loved his dad without measure.

“Zayn you have to tell me about him, and we need to discuss this,” He scolded

“But not tonight though I have things to do, but soon,” He demanded leaving the two teens to their own devices.

“I hate you,” Zayn sneered at his sister with much malice, before entering his room and slamming the door shut.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the preview, and the proceeding chapter will be longer, please tell me what you think, all form of criticism are welcome :)


End file.
